


I Loved You First

by ashavahishta



Category: Jonas Brothers
Genre: Incest, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-09-22
Updated: 2009-09-22
Packaged: 2017-11-26 07:57:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,552
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/648318
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ashavahishta/pseuds/ashavahishta
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>David flirts with Joe the entire first day of the Send It On shoot. Joe is oblivious, but Nick definitely notices. On the second day, Nick decides to stake his claim.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Loved You First

When David shows up on the Disney lot for the ‘Send It On’ shoot, he expects an awesome day of hanging out with his friends while projecting a wholesome image and teaching children how to take care of the world.

What he’s most definitely not expecting is the realisation that not only is he a little bit gayer than he originally thought, he’s also super attracted to one Joe Jonas.

 

And that’s probably a bit of a problem, isn’t it?

 

He gets to the shoot a little late, so he’s not surprised that everyone’s already spread out over the lot; some at the catering table, some around the games, others already in wardrobe. He makes the rounds, exchanging backslapping hugs with the boys and cheek-kisses with the girls. Kevin and Nick Jonas are polite and friendly as always; Kevin chats enthusiastically about the plans for the shoot for five minutes and Nick tells David all about his latest idea to play softball while on tour this summer. David’s in a brilliant mood – he’s surrounded by friends, he gets to have the pretty make-up girls fuss all over his hair later, and if he’s lucky he might even get to challenge Miley Cyrus to a table-tennis match before the day is out.

 

He runs into Joe last, just before he’s due in wardrobe. And _wow._ The guy looks good. He’s in dark skinny jeans, a casual blue-grey shirt and black boots that lace up over his ankles. It’s not really a look David’s prone to sporting – the jewellery is maybe a bit girly for his taste too. It works for Joe, however, works with his new curly hair and toned arms, and when he hugs David hello, David can’t pretend that his breath doesn’t hitch just a little bit as their bodies press together for that brief moment. Thank god he doesn’t pop a boner in the middle of a Disney set, but it’s a close thing. Joe even smells alluring – some expensive aftershave, no doubt.

They chat easily for a few minutes before David gets pulled away to wardrobe, but he can’t help a glance over his shoulder at Joe as he goes.

 

Later, he spots Joe lounging in the grass all by himself, and David drops down next to him and smiles. ‘Hey man, how’s it going?’

Joe grins back, relaxed and happy. ‘Pretty good, Dave, it’s pretty good.’

He asks David about the Wizards movie and David starts talking, talking, talking. He likes hanging out with Joe, he decides. He laughs at David’s jokes and he listens intently to his stories. He’s still got this kind of innocence to him that means he goes a little wide-eyed when David talks about bikini contests, even though he tries to hide it.

Nick comes over and joins them after awhile, plopping down at Joe’s side and crossing his legs, Indian style. Joe smiles at him, bright and pleased, and David wonders, for the millionth time, how they can spend so much time together and still be so happy to see each other after twenty minutes apart.

The Jonas Brothers have always been a bit of an intrigue to him, really. When he first met them he was expecting there to be a great burst of the bubble, so to speak – that it would all be revealed as some big hoax and they’d just be the spoiled, haughty rich kids that make up 98% of the industry. But they’re not, that’s the weird thing. They’re genuinely nice guys. And what’s even weirder is that they genuinely love each other. David can’t even count the number of times he’s been hanging with the boys and some in-joke will come up, some obscure reference that only the three of them get. Or there’s the times they’ll go for an entire two minutes finishing each others’ sentences without even noticing. It’s a little creepy, actually.

They start talking about gym and fitness and all that stuff, and Nick says ‘Well, Joe’s the one who’s always working out, he’s, uh, he’s really bulked up lately.’

Joe grins at Nick, soft and thankful, and they kind of stare at each other for a minute, just smiling. David feels uncomfortable, like he’s witnessing a private moment between – well, a couple, and not the brothers sitting before him.

He doesn’t know what possesses him to start flirting with Joe. He really doesn’t. Maybe he wants to see that smile directed at him. Maybe he wants to know if Joe’s a little less than straight-and-narrow. Maybe he just wants to see what Nick will do.

 

Whatever the reason, what happens is this: David reaches over and clasps one hand gently over Joe’s bicep, squeezing. ‘I can tell. You’re looking really good.’

He lets his hand linger much longer than necessary on Joe’s skin before dropping his hand and surveying the reaction.

Joe’s smiling at him, flattered but maybe a little uncertain, like he can’t work out if it’s supposed to be a line or not. ‘Thanks, Dave, I try.’

 

Nick, however. Nick is really interesting. His smile is stiff like it’s been plastered on, and David can tell he’s paying way more attention to the conversation now.

It becomes a bit of a game for David for the rest of the conversation. Flirt with Joe, accept Joe’s confused gratitude, and watch Nick seethe. Because after the first two times that Joe ducks his head and smiles shyly back at David, Nick’s not even trying to smile anymore. In fact, it’s more of a grimace. Joe’s pretty oblivious to the whole thing – he’s certainly not acknowledging it or returning David’s attention, but that’s not what it’s about anymore. David is far more interested in watching Nick.

He compliments Joe’s jeans and Joe babbles about where he bought them while David nods along. Nick crosses his arms over his chest. He asks Joe about why he decided to change his hair, it looks so good like that, by the way, and Joe starts talking about straight irons and gel. Nick tugs agitatedly at the cuffs of his button down shirt. David’s just telling Joe all about this thing that he has for people with interesting eye colours, you know, where they sometimes look brown and sometimes look green, kind of like yours, isn’t that funny – when Nick shakes his head like he’s had enough. He stands up, brushing grass from his clothes, and holds a hand out to Joe. Joe takes it immediately and lets himself be pulled up off the ground. David follows, watches in interest as Nick drops an arm over Joe’s shoulder – and hey, he didn't notice Nick was the taller one now – and pulls Joe closer in to his body. He looks at David as though daring him to challenge his place at Joe’s side.

Joe looks at Nick. ‘Is it time to go already?’

Nick nods, a little tightly, a little too rigid. David thinks he might be clenching his teeth. He can’t help but send Nick a tiny, cocky grin, just to let Nick know he knows what he’s doing, just to let Nick feel the competition a little. Nick glares, and David sees his hand squeezing at Joe’s shoulder. Joe’s face turns to concern.

‘Hey, Nick, are you okay? Have you eaten? You don’t look so good.’

Nick offers Joe an easy smile, and hey, David didn’t realise the guy could actually act. ‘I’m good. I am kinda hungry though. Let’s go get something to eat. See you later, Dave.’

He makes to turn around and walk in the opposite direction, pulling Joe with him, but Joe pauses. ‘Wait a minute; Dave, do you wanna come eat with us?’

David opens his mouth to answer, but Nick jumps in before he can get there. ‘David’s due over in make-up in ten, aren’t you, Dave?’

The look he offers David is pretty serious, and David hesitates a little. He’s not afraid of Nick, and he could easily push this for another half an hour or so, watch Nick get more and more worked up over it. But he decides to let it slide for now.

‘Sure am. Catch you later, Jobros.’ He waves and lets Nick steer Joe away.

 

 

He doesn’t get a chance to talk to either of them for the rest of the day, but he does notice Nick hovering even closer than usual at Joe’s side. He’s not even bothering to hide it. David walks by as they’re shooting one of the behind the scenes interviews and nearly laughs. They’re seated, Kevin on the right and NickandJoe on the left. He has to describe them like that because for a second he actually believes they’re sitting on the same seat. Nick’s on the right, one hand draped proprietarily over the back of Joe’s chair. As David watches, Joe shifts closer to Nick, so close their thighs must be brushing through their jeans and Joe is in danger of falling off his chair and right into Nick’s lap. Nick’s thumb brushes at Joe’s arm where the sleeve of his shirt ends, a tiny, imperceptible movement except if you’re looking for it.

 

 

 

 

He thinks about them, in bed that night. Tries to figure out if he’s repulsed or intrigued or scared. Wonders if he should do something, say something. Wonders if it means what he thinks it means or if they don’t even know they’re doing it. Nick was certainly pretty obvious in his attempts to keep Joe to himself, to keep David from getting to him. As for Joe, either he can’t recognise flirting to save his life or he was far too interested in Nick sitting next to him in the grass to notice or care about David’s attention.

He thinks about them, together. Do they kiss? He wouldn’t be surprised if someone told him that the Jonases were the kind of family to kiss on the cheek or even the mouth as a sign of affection, even between brothers. But do they kiss – really kiss? He imagines it – Nick cupping a hand over Joe’s cheek and leaning in, opening his mouth over Joe’s, Joe’s soft noise at the contact, how he’d maybe slip a hand up to tangle in Nick’s curls.

He’s not exactly surprised to feel himself getting hard at the thought of the two of them together – they’re both so attractive and there’s something dirtywronghot about the fact that they’re brothers which makes him gasp a little as he slips his hand into his pyjama pants to stroke roughly over his dick. He thinks about Nick’s angry, possessive stare, the way he controlled, _owned_ Joe so easily today. Would that happen in private as well? Nick the boss, even in the bedroom? He gets as far as the image of Joe dropping to his knees in front of Nick before he’s coming, hot and messy into his fist.

 

 

The next day Nick is even worse. It’s obvious that he’s stewed about it overnight, talked himself more and more into being angry at David, into claiming Joe for David to see. He’s by Joe’s side all day, hovering over his shoulder while he chats with Selena, playing games with him and bringing him food from the snack table. Joe’s glowing under the attention, clearly not used to having Nick’s affection so constantly and freely. He’s touching Joe more too, while David always thought Joe was the touchy-feely one. He fiddles with the buttons on Joe’s jacket, runs his fingers curiously through Joe’s hair when he’s released from hair and make-up, and the casual, dude-approved arm he threw over Joe’s shoulders yesterday has been replaced by his hand curled around Joe’s hip, tight and intimate.

 

David, because he’s never really had very good survival instincts and can’t seem to help stirring up shit everywhere he goes, decides to test Nick’s patience one more time before the day is out.

 

He gets Joe alone for the first time all day, while Nick is filming the singing scene with Miley. David’s a little surprised that Joe isn’t there watching them film anyway, but instead Joe is sitting quietly on one of the couches in the ‘chill out area’ (and wow, Disney is really spoiling them for one measly little shoot), fiddling with his phone and eating a donut. He’s smiling a little to himself and David would bet his car that he’s thinking about Nick and how attentive he’s been all day.

He settles himself on the couch next to Joe, maybe a little closer than necessary, and starts up a conversation. Waits for Nick.

 

 

It’s not long – David has a feeling Nick and Joe have some kind of radar for each other, always knowing where the other is and always seeking each other out. Nick comes by at the perfect moment – just as David’s reaching up to brush at the powdered sugar that’s settled at the corner of Joe’s mouth.

‘Joe.’ Nick’s standing over them, hands on his hips. The glance he flicks at David is murderous, but the look he sends Joe is equal parts angry, hurt and confused.

Joe’s smiling up at Nick, the same ‘oh, you’re here!’ happiness that lit up his face yesterday, but his smile falters when he notices the look on Nick’s face. ‘Nick? What’s wrong? Are you okay?’

‘Joe, can you come with me, please?’

‘I- sure, but are you sure you’re alright? Have you checked your lev-‘

‘ _Now._ ’

The growl in Nick’s voice in that last word is scary enough that even David wants to do what he says, and Joe practically leaps off the couch, following Nick out of the room without so much as a glance back at David.

Of course he follows them. He wouldn’t be David Henrie if he didn’t.

 

 

Joe is frantic as he follows Nick downstairs and into the shadowed hallways of the lot basement, while Nick remains silent and fuming, shaking his head to Joe’s questions, his stride angry and purposeful.

David, feeling like he’s in some kind of spy movie, creeps behind them as quietly as he can.

Finally Nick finds a room that he deems suitable. It’s pretty small – looks like it might have been a green room or dressing room back in the day, because amongst all the boxes of who-knows-what crammed against the walls, there’s an old, cushy looking couch in the middle of the room. David, heart hammering and sure he’s going to get caught, slips into the room just before the door swings shut and dives behind one of the piles of boxes just as Nick switches on the light and locks the door. David’s in the perfect position – he can see them both but he’s damn sure they can’t see him, and probably wouldn’t even if he shouted in their faces, they’re so focussed on each other.

 

 

Nick leads them over to the couch and sits Joe down, starts pacing the small length of the room.

‘Nick, what the hell is going on? You’ve been completely nuts since yesterday! First, you get into a foul mood for no reason last night, then today you’re suddenly all over me in front of everyone, and now you’re all crazy again! Have I done something? Why are you so mad?’

‘I’m not mad at you.’

‘Well, you’re certainly acting like it! Nick, you’re scaring me. Please. Tell me what’s wrong.’

He grabs at Nick’s wrist as Nick makes his next trip past the couch and tugs until Nick sits down beside him. He leans forward and presses their foreheads together. It must be something they do often – a calming, grounding ritual, because Nick settles almost immediately, breath evening out and looking deep into his brother’s eyes.

They pull away and Nick sighs, staring off into nowhere for a moment. ‘Joe, how long have we been this?’

‘Been what? Actors? Singers? Brothers? Famous?’

‘No. How long have we been –‘ he surges forward and presses his mouth to Joe’s, brief but hard. ‘-this.’

David can’t help the gasp that escapes him at the sight, but neither of them look up.

‘Oh. I don’t – a few months?’

‘Three and a half. Three and a half months since we – since I - ’

‘…since you kissed me for the first time. I remember, Nick. What are you getting at?’ Joe’s face locks suddenly, eyes widening in fear and shock. ‘You don’t want this anymore, do you? You want to just be…be brothers again.’

Nick shakes his head frantically, leaning forward to kiss Joe again, a little longer and messier this time.

‘No! Of course I don’t. This is…you are…’ his voice drops, low and tender.

He lifts a hand to cup Joe’s face, rubbing his thumb over Joe’s cheekbone.

‘I never want to go back. I love that you’re my brother, I do, but it will never be enough. I need you, all of you. Do you understand?’

‘Nick, I – of course I do. You know I feel the same way. You know that. But I still don’t understand what brought this on. If you’re not mad at me, what’s the problem?’

‘I’m mad at everyone else.’ Nick says, and David watches his jaw clench again.

‘I’m mad at David and Jordin and all those stupid girls who get to touch you and flirt with you and think they can have you. They can’t. You’re not for them, you’re mine, and I just – I know they could never know. I know that. But that doesn’t make it any easier to see damn David Henrie touching you like he thinks he has any right to. Like he thinks you don’t belong to someone else.’

‘He does think that.’

‘Well, he shouldn’t! And we’re gonna spend the rest of our lives dealing with that. Every day I watch them fawn over you and talk about how wonderful and beautiful you are, how you’re gonna make some girl _so happy_ some day. And all I want to do is claim you. Tell them that you’re mine, that you make _me_ happy the same way I do for you.’

‘You think I don’t want that too?’ Joe demands, waving his hands. ‘Nick, you think I don’t notice them paying attention to me? To you? You’ve got just as many admirers as I do. You think I don’t want to rip Kim Kardashian’s hair off sometimes, for daring to tell the goddamn press that she wants to jump your bones?’

‘You’ve never said anything. About it bothering you.’

‘Because _it doesn’t matter_. Don’t you see, Nick? They might not know that I’m yours but _I_ do. _You_ do. David Henrie can do a naked striptease and buy me a private island if he wants, I will _never_ want him the way I want you. I will never _love_ him the way I love you. The same goes for Kim, and Jordin, and Miley, for god’s sake. It’s us. It’s always, always going to be us.’

He stares at Nick intent and earnest, until Nick swallows and nods. ‘Okay.’

 

 

The conversation seems to have reached a conclusion, and David sucks in a deep breath, mind almost flying apart at everything that’s just been revealed to him. He’s just wondering how he’s going to escape the room when a wet noise draws him back to the - well, _couple_ seems more appropriate now – on the couch.

They’re kissing. Not innocent like it was before, but messy, passionate. Joe’s fingers are clutching in Nick’s curls just like David imagined. As they kiss, Nick leans forward, forcing Joe backwards until he’s lying down on the couch. Nick crawls on top of him, mouth never leaving Joe’s, and nudges Joe’s thighs open with his knee so he can settle in the cradle of Joe’s hips. He grinds his hips down into Joe and Joe breaks the kiss to gasp into the air. ‘Nick. We can’t! We have to go back to set, anyone could hear us – wardrobe will kill me if I jizz in these jeans!’

David stifles a hysterical laugh, because yeah, _fear of the wrath of wardrobe_ is the big risk in fucking your brother in the basement of a Disney Channel soundstage.

 

 

Nick stares down at Joe, panting, lips already red and swollen. ‘Please, Joe, I need –‘ _Reassurance. Affirmation. Comfort._ Any of those words could fit into the sentence Nick doesn't finish, but Joe must hear it anyway, because he sighs and nods. ‘What do you want?’

Nick climbs off Joe, off the couch, and indicates Joe’s hot pink shirt and black jeans. ‘Off.’ He orders, already starting to unbuckle his own belt and tug at the button down shirt tucked into his jeans.

And woah. They’re getting _naked_. David was really, really not prepared for this, despite all his dirty thoughts of the previous evening. But it’s not like he can escape now, so he tries to turn away, to not let his eyes widen when Nick pulls a tiny silver sachet from his pocket. Joe pauses, halfway through shimmying out of the skin tight jeans, and his eyes flick from the sachet to Nick. ‘You _planned_ this?’

Nick smirks. ‘I didn’t plan it, I just thought I might need this – just in case.’

 

Joe grins and rolls his eyes, finishes stripping and lays on his back on the couch, utterly unashamed of his naked body and hard cock, watching Nick with interest as Nick pulls of the rest of his clothes and moves to settle between Joe’s legs again. He leans over Joe and kisses him, tracing a hand down Joe’s side to his hip, his thigh, and finally closing over his knee. He uses it to spread Joe, open him up, so Joe’s exposed to him.

David is throbbing hard in his jeans at the sight of them. They’re both so beautiful, and so beautiful together. The contrast of Nick’s pale hand tracing over Joe’s darker thigh is fascinating, the pink of Joe’s lips where he bites them to keep from making noise is gorgeous.

Nick pulls away from Joe’s mouth and sits back, tears the silver packet open with his teeth. David, expecting a condom, is surprised to see Nick squeeze out a clear gel that must be lube and spread it over his index and second fingers. He pushes them both into Joe’s body at the same time, and David has to wince. He’s never put anything up his ass before, but he imagines it must hurt like a motherfucker. Joe, however, doesn’t seem to mind one bit. He gasps a little, arching into Nick’s touch as Nick’s hand starts moving faster between them. He adds a third finger after awhile, watching intently as he fucks into Joe’s body.

It doesn’t last long, they’re both way too impatient for that, and soon enough Nick’s rubbing the last of the lube over his cock until it's wet and shiny. He positions himself at Joe’s entrance and pushes slowly forward. David watches Joe’s face, watches the way his mouth drops open, the flush that spreads down his neck and chest. They stop, Nick clearly all the way inside, and he leans over Joe to kiss him as he starts to thrust.

They both start to sweat after awhile, and the noises Joe’s making get louder and wilder until the kissing is more of a necessity to keep him quiet than anything else. He’s rolling his hips down to meet Nick’s thrusts, take him deeper and harder. Nick’s got one hand cupped behind Joe’s head, protecting him from the hard arm of he couch, and the other clutched tight to Joe’s hip to hold him in place as he fucks him.

David’s got his hand on his cock, of course he has, and the sight of them together is maybe the hottest thing he’s ever seen. He squeezes roughly at himself, trying desperately not to come too quickly, but he can’t stop from thrusting roughly into his hand, biting his lip at how good it feels. He wishes he could look everywhere at once. His eyes move over their bodies restlessly and he can’t stop to focus on one thing. The sweat that leaves a shine on both of them, the way Joe’s blunt fingernails press imprints into Nick’s shoulders, the way Joe’s toes are curling against the back of Nick’s calves. It’s all imprinted on David’s mind and he knows it’s something he'll revisit many, many times.

Nick loses control of his thrusts, drawing Joe’s legs up higher and going at it at a different angle, harder and faster by the second. He fumbles a hand down between them and jerks at Joe’s cock until Joe gasps desperately into Nick’s mouth and comes, shuddering with the force of it. Nick fucks him through it, leans down to sink his teeth into Joe’s shoulder as he comes too, thrusting weakly a few times before collapsing on top of Joe.

David finally lets himself go, stroking himself hard and fast until he shoots into his own fist, shoving his fist into his mouth to stifle any noise that might escape.

 

 

They lay there for a few more minutes, catching their breath. Joe traces lazy patterns into the sweat-slicked skin at the small of Nick’s back as Nick tucks his face into Joe’s shoulder and closes his eyes, content. Eventually they have to move, both sighing as Nick pulls out and climbs off the couch.

They dress carefully, making sure their shirts are smooth and clean and they’re not accidentally wearing each other’s jeans. Just before they leave the room, Nick presses Joe back into the door and pulls down his shirt to reveal the bruise starting to bloom on his shoulder.

‘I’m hiding it,’ Joe says, like he’s expecting Nick to show it to everyone the first chance he gets.

‘I know,’ Nick answers, and leans forward to kiss gently at the spot before pressing a final kiss to Joe’s mouth. ‘Let’s go.’

 

 

They walk out of the room and David waits a few minutes before deciding it’s safe. He slips out and follows them back onto set, catching up with them just before they return to the main stage.

The moment before Nick opens the door, he turns around and looks directly at David.

David freezes, beyond terrified. Joe hasn’t noticed Nick’s pause; he has his back to David, checking his phone for messages.

Nick and David stare at each other for one everlasting moment, David’s heart about ready to leap out of his chest. The look Nick is shooting him tells him everything he needs to know. It says _I knew you were there, and I wanted you to see, and I have the ability to ruin your life if you breathe a word of this, ever._

David can only nod.

 

 

Joe, oblivious to the exchange behind him, shifts uncomfortably. ‘Double your emergency lube next time, would you? I’m gonna be sore all day.’

Nick smirks, lets his hand drift down to rest on the swell of Joe’s ass for a long moment, squeezes gently.  ‘Good. Means you’ll be thinking about me.’

Joe chuckles, bumping his hip affectionately into Nick and leaning in to kiss Nick’s neck in the moment before the door opens. ‘Like I ever need an excuse to think about you.’


End file.
